


Stress Reliever

by burntotears



Series: Newmas Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers have come up with an extensive plan and Thomas has been letting the worry of failure eat at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted the word "Stress" on tumblr.

“Tommy! Would you stop bloody moving so much, you’re drivin’ me up the wall!” Newt looked over at his friend who was shaking the table with his leg and drumming his thumbs against the tabletop. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , I’m just... worried. Not sure how this is going to go down and we’ve been planning forever so seeing it blow up in our faces just…” Thomas made a disgruntled noise and banged his hands flat on the table, looking belatedly apologetic at Newt for the sudden outburst.

“C’mon,” Newt announced and stood, waving Thomas after him.

“What?” the brunette asked, looking confused from his seat at the table.

“Get off your stupid arse and follow me, shank.” Newt started walking off, ignoring Thomas and his stuttering feet and annoying questions until they reached the small hill across the Glade. Night was opening up above them, a few stray stars blinking softly while the glow of the sun descended in the west. “Sit.”

“Why?”

It wasn’t like Newt didn’t expect that question - Thomas was ever-curious, never doing what he was told _because_ he was told, always bloody defiant and reckless and gorgeous. Newt raised an eyebrow, gave him a _look_ and Thomas sat down a moment later. With a small smirk, Newt settled behind him, pulling his knees up against his own chest and tugging Thomas back against his shins, his feet burrowing under his friend’s arse to make it a bit more comfortable.

“Seriously, Newt, what’re you - _oh_.” If it were possible, Newt’s grin spread even wider at how Thomas’ voice dropped to a rumble as the older boy placed a firm grip on either of his friend’s shoulders and started to knead into the tense muscles.

The blond leaned in and spoke quietly next to Thomas’ ear. “Look, Tommy. We’re all anxious about this, but it’s gonna work, alright? We’ve done the research, we know the risks and we made this decision together so… just stop bloody trying to take it all on your own shoulders. You don’t need to be everybody’s hero - you just need to be _mine_.”

A breathy moan left the younger boy and Newt lowered his mouth to suck a warm hickey against Thomas’ neck while he kneaded into the back of Thomas’ shoulders. The brunette reached around and curled fingers through Newt’s hair, sighing as he leaned into the other boy’s firm but soothing touch. “Mmm c’mere and kiss me and _maybe_ I’ll consider it,” Thomas snarked back, earning an uncomfortable knee pressed into his back. It was worth it.


End file.
